


Phoning it In!

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	Phoning it In!

Mush tore down the hallway then up the staircase. He dodge a clump of freshmen who all scowled at him. He stopped and scowled back twice as hard before taking off again.   
He ran down the hall till he reached the bathroom.   
Before he could reach for the door it opened from the inside.  
It was his friend Albert.   
“Hey man,” said Albert. “I saw your phone in there but I left it because I figured you’d just freak out more if it wasn’t in the same place.”  
“Albert!”  
“Yeah?”  
Mush grabbed Albert. He dipped him and planted on on him.  
One kiss.  
ON THE MOUTH!


End file.
